Innocent
by niayesungie
Summary: Yesung dan Siwon diam-diam saling mencintai. Siwon menjadi petualang cinta karena merasa tak pantas bagi Yesung yang masih sangat polos. Yesung, Siwon, Yewon/Wonsung. PWP.


"Teman-temanku bilang, kau sebenarnya suka padaku?" Siwon bertanya dan menatap tajam Yesung yang masih menggendong tas kuliahnya di bahunya.

Bukannya menjawab, pria yang lebih muda hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas memerah.

Sepertinya itu jawaban yang sangat jelas bagi Siwon, tetapi harga dirinya menolak menerima "pengakuan" pasif itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah berpacaran dengan Sungjoon?" cecar Siwon lagi. Mau tak mau pria tampan itu mengamati beberapa helai rambut hitam lembut yang jatuh ke dahi Yesung. Mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada bibir berwarna _peach_ pria yang lebih muda itu.

Walau Siwon merasa tak pantas mengakuinya, tapi Yesung memang benar-benar cantik.

"Memangnya apa masalah Hyung soal itu?" Yesung kini mengangkat wajah merahnya dan balas menatap Siwon dengan berani.

Giliran Siwon yang gelagapan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mata indah Yesung yang sipit seolah menyihirnya beku hingga tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan, walaupun pria yang lebih tua itu setengah mati menginginkannya.

"Aku…" Siwon memulai. Namun tertangkap oleh matanya kini mata Yesung yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak yakin boleh merasakan ini padamu," lanjutnya akhirnya.

Pria cantik yang lebih muda hanya menggigit bibir dan mulai membalikkan badannya untuk segera berlalu. Seperti tersadar dari lamunan, Siwon dengan cepat meraih tangan Yesung dan menariknya. Yesung jatuh ke dalam pelukan Siwon dan tanpa buang waktu, yang lebih tua segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Aku hanya bodyguard-mu," bisik Siwon.

Yesung balas mendekap tubuh kekar pria di pelukannya. "Itu tidak penting," lirihnya.

"Dan kau tahu aku seorang petualang cinta, kan?" Siwon menambahkan. "Kau terlalu berharga untukku."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan kini kembali membelalak menatap Siwon. "Kau tahu? Aku sering membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bercinta denganmu, Hyung."

Siwon mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Bukan Sungjoon?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tak pernah berciuman dengannya. Dalam hatiku hanya ada kau, Siwon hyung."

"Aku tidak percaya," Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Yesung yang lembut.

"Aku bilang padanya, kalau dia berani menyentuhku, dia akan berurusan denganmu."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Siwon segera mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Yesung yang merekah dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Tangan pria tampan itu mengangkat dagu Yesung untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Siwon dapat merasakan gerakan kaku dan kaget Yesung dalam ciumannya, dan ia langsung yakin bahwa Yesung memang belum pernah tersentuh dalam hidupnya. Bibir sang pemuda cantik cukup lembut, namun agak kering terasa di bibirnya. Tak ingin melukai pria mungil itu, ia segera melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ehm…" Yesung membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Siwon dengan wajah merah padam. Bibirnya masih agak membuka, dan pemandangan ini seolah membangkitkan hasrat liar Siwon yang telah lama dipendamnya terhadap putra majikannya itu.

"Kau memang cantik sekali," Siwon tersenyum simpul.

Namun mendadak Yesung menubruknya dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Tas kuliahnya jatuh ke karpet kamar tidurnya itu, namun mereka berdua tidak memedulikannya. Siwon kembali menikmati bibir Yesung yang ditawarkan padanya, berusaha melumat dan mengecap rasa manis bibir _peach_ itu.

Yesung yang tidak berpengalaman masih menutup bibirnya dalam ciuman itu, dan jelas sekali agak kaget ketika lidah Siwon mengecapi bibirnya, memohonnya untuk membuka mulut dan membiarkannya mengeksplorasi. Tangan Siwon kini merangkum kedua pipi Yesung, sambil dengan lembut membujuk sang pria cantik membuka mulutnya.

Dengan bingung Yesung membuka mulutnya dan Siwon segera masuk untuk menyapa lidahnya dan merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang selama ini selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

"Hhh…" Yesung melenguh pelan dalam ciuman itu.

Siwon menggigit lembut bibir bawah pria yang lebih muda itu dan tubuh Yesung terhuyung mundur. Dengan sigap Siwon mendekap pinggang Yesung dan menahannya di tempat dengan kuat. Bagaimanapun Siwon adalah seorang bodyguard yang ahli bela diri. Keseimbangan merupakan hal dasar yang dipelajarinya.

"Hyungh…" Yesung terengah dan menghentikan ciuman mereka yang sudah mulai terlalu panas itu. Kedua lututnya lemas karena hebatnya ciuman Siwon yang memang sudah handal dan berpengalaman.

"Apa kau jujur saat kau bilang kau sering membayangkan bercinta denganku?" Siwon bertanya, matanya masih menatap bibir indah Yesung yang mulai membengkak akibat ciumannya.

Yesung kembali merona dan segera membalikkan badannya, tampaknya terlalu malu untuk memandang Siwon. Lagi, itu adalah jawaban yang cukup jelas bagi pria yang lebih tua.

"Apa kau membayangkan… ini?" Siwon dengan gerak cepat menangkap pinggang Yesung dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Pria tampan itu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam leher Yesung, menciumi dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar.

Secara naluriah Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Siwon di lehernya, dan nafas pria muda itu menjadi agak terengah-engah.

Siwon menikmati aroma Yesung yang sangat menyenangkan sembari menciumi leher mulus yang jenjang itu. Harumnya vanilla, manis dan polos seperti pria itu sendiri. Ciumannya naik ke rahang Yesung, menyusurinya dan berakhir di cuping telinga sang pria cantik.

Digigitinya lembut cuping telinga itu, sementara tangannya mulai merabai tubuh bagian depan Yesung yang tertutup kemeja.

"Hhhh…" Yesung mendesah pelan, dan tangan Siwon mulai bergerilya di bagian dada pria yang lebih muda itu.

"Kau tahu, sejak kau beranjak remaja, aku selalu mengangankan ini," Siwon membelai kedua puting Yesung dari luar kemeja putih tipisnya. "Aku tahu itu salah, maka aku mencari… pelarian…"

"Ahh… sekarang aku sudah dewasa, Hyung…" tangan Yesung menangkap kedua tangan Siwon dan bergerak bersama memberikan rangsangan di titik sensitifnya itu.

"Tapi kau masih begitu polos," Siwon dengan mudahnya membalik tubuh Yesung untuk kembali menghadapnya. Kembali diciumnya bibir Yesung yang sangat menggoda itu, dan sang pria cantik tidak mampu lagi menahan diri.

"Aku tidak polos," Yesung membantah sebelum kembali membiarkan Siwon melumat bibirnya dengan beringas kali ini. Tangannya melingkar di leher Siwon sementara tangan Siwon turun dan meremas-remas bokong bulat Yesung. "Aku juga membayangkan ini."

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan berjalan menjauh. Pria yang lebih tua sangat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap anak majikannya yang mendadak itu. Dengan saliva Yesung masih tersisa di bibirnya, Siwon hanya mampu memandangi Yesung yang melangkah menjauhinya.

Ternyata Yesung hanya melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ketika ditangkapnya pandangan bingung Siwon, ia terkikik. "Kau kira aku akan mundur, Hyung?"

Ia melangkah kembali pada Siwon dan menatap pria tampan itu dengan kilat nafsu di matanya, hal yang belum pernah Siwon lihat sebelumnya.

"Lakukan padaku… apa yang kau mau."

Tangan Siwon langsung mengarah ke ikat pinggang Yesung, dan membuka celana sang pria cantik. Bibirnya kembali melahap bibir Yesung yang semakin bengkak dan memerah. Celana Yesung jatuh dan mereka melepasnya sambil terus saling memagut. Yesung dengan canggung menggigit lidah Siwon tanpa sengaja ketika ia menyadari kini tangan Siwon mencoba melepas kancing kemejanya.

Ciuman Siwon mengarah lagi ke rahang Yesung, sementara kancing kemeja Yesung telah terbuka setengahnya. Dalam beberapa detik saja ciuman Siwon sudah mengarah ke leher dan kancing Yesung hampir seluruhnya terbuka, membuat kulit putih pria cantik itu semakin terbuka di mata Siwon.

Tangan Yesung membelai-belai rambut Siwon ketika sang pria tampan menyelesaikan kancing terakhirnya dan menggigit jakunnya dengan penuh nafsu. Siwon tersenyum minta maaf kala menyadari gigitan itu akan berbekas, namun Yesung tidak menyadarinya. Bagaimanapun, belum pernah ada yang memberinya tanda cinta sebelumnya.

"Entah berapa kali aku harus menahan diri kala melihatmu berganti baju," Siwon mengambil jarak untuk mengamati dada mulus Yesung sebelum benar-benar melepaskan kemeja putih itu dari tubuh mungilnya.

Wajah Yesung memerah ketika menyadari pandangan lapar Siwon pada kedua putingnya.

"Selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasa mengulumnya," Siwon merunduk untuk mencium salah satu puting merah jambu Yesung.

"Hyung…" Yesung nyaris jatuh lagi saat merasakan lidah Siwon bermain-main meraba areolanya. Ia segera berpegang pada pria tampan itu, dan Siwon pun dengan sigap mendekap pinggangnya.

"Ranjang," engah Siwon. Ia segera menggiring Yesung untuk telentang di bawah tubuhnya di ranjang Yesung yang cukup besar.

Yesung terbaring dengan Siwon merangsang kedua putingnya dengan piawai. Gigitan-gigitan kecil pria yang lebih tua membuatnya hanya mampu mencengkeram rambut ikal Siwon untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan.

Tangan Siwon membelai-belai seluruh tubuh mungil Yesung yang mampu dijangkaunya, memberikan getaran-getaran yang membuat Yesung terus melenguh pelan dan terengah-engah.

"Hyungh…" desah Yesung kala Siwon mengisap putingnya seperti bayi yang menyusu, dan tubuhnya menempel rapat pada tubuh pria itu.

Siwon merasa bahkan khayalannya tentang tubuh Yesung yang paling liar pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sekarang. Aroma manis tubuh Yesung membuat Siwon mabuk dan kelembutan kulit ini jauh melampaui yang pernah dibayangkannya. Yesung bahkan jauh lebih lembut dan indah dari semua lelaki dan wanita lain yang pernah berhubungan dengannya.

Tangan Siwon kini beralih pada celana dalam Yesung yang berwarna hitam. Dapat dirasakannya Yesung terkesiap ketika ia merabai celana dalam yang sudah basah dengan pre-cum itu.

Ditatapnya pria cantik yang terengah tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya itu dengan bertanya. Apakah ia mengijinkan Siwon melakukan segalanya? Wajah Yesung sangat merah, dan ia mengangguk kecil sebelum memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Yesung sudah setengah ereksi dan dengan hati-hati Siwon mengungkap misteri terbesar baginya. Dia pernah dan sering melihat tubuh Yesung, tetapi kejantanan pria cantik itu sudah lama tidak dilihatnya lagi sejak masa kanak-kanak Yesung berakhir.

Ia senang menyadari dirinya-lah yang membuat Yesung sebasah ini, dan ereksi sang pria cantik diakibatkan pula olehnya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa istimewa. Dengan perlahan Siwon menurunkan celana dalam itu, dan Yesung menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa kau malu? Kau sangat indah," Siwon terkekeh. Kejantanan Yesung berukuran sedang dan berlumur pre-cum yang membuat Siwon sangat tergoda untuk menjamahnya. Belum lagi, Yesung rupanya mencukur habis bulu pubisnya sehingga bagian vitalnya itu terlihat semakin menggairahkan. "Bagaimana kalau kusentuh?" tanpa menanti jawaban, Siwon langsung menggenggam kejantanan itu dan Yesung memekik kecil merasakannya.

Siwon mulai mengocok kejantanan itu dengan lembut. Yesung langsung mencengkeram sprei dan mulai mendesah lagi. "Ahh… Hyung…"

Pria yang lebih tua mulai mengocok dengan kecepatan sedang, sementara Yesung sudah benar-benar tidak berdaya. Pria muda itu belum pernah disentuh siapa pun, dan jelas Siwon merupakan pria yang sangat tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Sampai di sini, rasa penasaran Siwon rupanya belum terpuaskan.

"Kau pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya di-blow job?" Siwon bertanya sebelum ia merunduk dan menjilati ujung kejantanan Yesung yang masih terus mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Hyungh!" Yesung mengerang seketika, merasakan lidah Siwon yang hangat di bagian sensitifnya.

Siwon semakin menikmati perlakuan itu, ia segera menjilati seluruh bagian kejantanan Yesung hingga pada testikelnya.

"Hyung, itu kotor!" Yesung merajuk. Walaupun ia setengah mati merasakan kenikmatan, namun di pemikirannya yang polos, hal itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan.

"Tentu saja tidak kotor, ini adalah dirimu…" Siwon menyeringai sebelum benar-benar memasukkan kejantanan Yesung ke mulutnya.

Yesung hanya mampu terengah dan menjambak rambut Siwon ketika pria tampan itu menaik turunkan mulutnya untuk mengulum kejantanan itu hingga ke dasarnya. Amandel Siwon menyentuh kepala kejantanan Yesung dan pria cantik itu mendesah liar.

"Si-Siwon hyungh…!"

Siwon terus melakukan _deep throat_ hingga tubuh Yesung menegang dan menggelinjang. Di dalam mulutnya, Siwon memijat dan menggigit lembut kejantanan Yesung yang sudah benar-benar keras dan besar. Jelas perasaan itu terlalu hebat bagi Yesung yang benar-benar masih suci dan belum tersentuh.

Sang pria tampan merasakan kejantanan itu berkedut-kedut dan Yesung yang terus-menerus bergerak gelisah. Ia tahu ini artinya Yesung akan segera melepaskan kenikmatannya.

"Hyu-hyung, aku…" Yesung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan segera saja spermanya tumpah di dalam mulut Siwon. "Ahhh Siwon Hyung!" ia tampak seperti akan pingsan ketika merasakan gelombang kenikmatan dari puncak aktivitas seksual itu.

Dengan bahagia Siwon menelan seluruh sperma Yesung yang tumpah dalam mulutnya. Yesung keluar cukup banyak, dan rasa asam juga pahit itu seolah rasa yang paling nikmat yang pernah Siwon rasakan dalam hidupnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung bertanya beberapa saat kemudian setelah Siwon melepaskan kejantanannya. "Apa kau menelan…?"

"Sangat nikmat, Sungie," Siwon tersenyum manis. "Kau sangat seksi."

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti…" Yesung memejamkan matanya.

"Itu karena kau masih sangat murni," Siwon berbisik. "Itulah kenapa aku menjaga jarak darimu…"

Yesung tampak terkejut, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Siwon yang berlutut dengan pakaian lengkap di depannya. "Jangan berkata begitu, Hyung! Aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu… aku… ingin kau jadi yang pertama…"

Pria mungil itu segera mencium Siwon dengan berani, dan mengernyit merasakan rasa pahit dan asam di mulut Siwon. Meskipun demikian, ia mengabaikannya. Ia mencumbui sang pria tampan dengan kikuk, membuat Siwon tersentuh dengan usahanya itu.

Tangan Siwon membelai punggung telanjang Yesung, sementara pria yang lebih muda menciumi rahang dan lehernya.

"Aku jelas memikirkan ini," Yesung mengecupi jakun Siwon lembut, sementara tangannya berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Siwon.

"Yesung, apa kau yakin?" tantang Siwon. "Kau ingin aku jadi yang pertama?"

Aktivitas Yesung terhenti, dan ia menatap mata Siwon tajam sebelum mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama menginginkannya."

"Kalau kau ragu, berhentilah sekarang juga. Karena aku tidak yakin aku mampu berhenti kalau kita terus…" Siwon berkata dengan lebih tegas.

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia hanya membawa kedua tangan Siwon untuk meremas kedua bongkah kenyal bokongnya, kemudian kembali menciumi pria itu.

Kini giliran Siwon yang mendesah. Tangannya memijat-mijat bokong Yesung dengan nikmat, dan memutarnya dengan telapak tangannya. Bokong bulat Yesung pun sudah lama menjadi objek fantasinya, di mana Siwon melakukan banyak hal yang sangat menggairahkan pada kulit putih mulus yang kenyal itu.

Yesung selesai dengan kancing kemeja Siwon, dan tanpa mengganggu aktivitas pria tampan itu, ia merabai tubuh atletis Siwon yang begitu seksi di matanya. _Six-pack_ Siwon selalu menimbulkan perasaan ingin menyentuh dalam dirinya, dan kini ia melampiaskan hasratnya itu dengan menciumi dan menjilatinya.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat," Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Hyung juga seksi, sangat seksi…" gumam Yesung malu-malu.

"Kau juga suka mengagumiku saat aku berganti baju, begitu?"

"Iya…"

Jawaban itu menimbulkan gairah yang sekali lagi meledak dalam diri Siwon. Ia kini kembali menindih Yesung hingga terbaring di ranjang itu, kembali mereka berciuman. Kali ini kontrol Siwon memastikan segalanya berjalan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kelembutan itu membuat Yesung tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

Sambil menciumi Yesung, Siwon dengan cekatan dan terampil melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Kendati Yesung sudah melepas semua kancing kemejanya, kedua lengannya belum lolos dari kemeja itu dan tubuh bagian bawahnya masih berpakaian lengkap. Pengalaman tidak membuatnya kesulitan untuk akhirnya membuat dirinya sama telanjang bulatnya seperti Yesung, bahkan sambil menciumi rahang pria cantik itu.

Yesung yang tenggelam dalam ciuman Siwon tidak menyadari bahwa pria tampannya kini telah telanjang bulat.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, Yesung-ah… "

Yesung membuka matanya dan langsung berfokus pada kejantanan Siwon yang sudah sangat tegang dan besar.

"Oh," ekspresi Yesung tak terbaca. "Oh," katanya lagi.

Siwon kembali menciumi kedua puting Yesung, dan tangannya langsung menuju ke liang senggama pria cantik itu.

"Hhhh," desah Yesung saat itu juga, merasakan jari Siwon mengitari lubang ketat kemerahan itu.

Siwon memasukkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dalam, dan Yesung langsung menggelinjang.

"Hyungh…" Yesung bergidik. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan atas Siwon yang kekar.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Sayang," Siwon menggigit kecil perut Yesung yang rata untuk membuatnya lebih rileks. Ia memasukkan jari itu lebih dalam dan menggerak-gerakkannya agar Yesung lebih terbiasa.

Jari kedua Siwon masuk dan suara lenguhan Yesung juga bercampur keluhan sakit.

"Sabar dulu ya," Siwon kini kembali menciumi bibir Yesung. Lama mereka berpagutan sembari Siwon melakukan gerakan menggunting yang membuat tubuh Yesung terus berguncang karena belum terbiasa.

"Hyung…" Yesung mengeluh, saat jari ketiga Siwon masuk. Air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Yesung karena rasa sakit. Siwon berhenti menciuminya dan merapikan anak rambut Yesung yang liar dan berantakan di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau ingin berhenti?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat. Ia menarik Siwon ke bawah untuk kembali menciuminya. Siwon membalas gestur itu dengan berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan sang pria cantik. Akhirnya, sesuatu yang bulat tersentuh oleh jemari Siwon di dalam Yesung dan pria yang lebih muda langsung menjerit pelan.

"Ahh!"

Siwon berfokus di titik itu sambil terus berciuman panas dengan Yesung. Lidahnya meraba setiap sudut mulut si cantik dan jari keempatnya tanpa sadar sudah masuk. Yesung berjuang keras untuk bernafas, dan Siwon merasakan kejantanan pria mungil itu kembali bangkit.

Yesung menegang dan menggelinjang terhadap apapun yang dilakukan Siwon pada tubuhnya sejak saat itu. Keringat mengucur deras dan matanya terus tertutup merasakan kenikmatan yang perlahan menenggelamkannya.

Akhirnya Siwon merasa Yesung sudah siap, dan ia mengeluarkan keempat jarinya dari liang senggama Yesung. Dipersiapkannya kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah semakin keras, besar dan basah oleh pre-cum. Mau tak mau ia terkekeh melihat Yesung yang kini memandang kejantanannya dengan ekspresi wajah campuran antara penasaran dan takut.

"Apa terlalu besar?" Siwon bertanya sombong sekedar untuk mengurangi ketegangan pria cantik tercintanya itu.

Dengan ragu Yesung mengangguk. "Besar sekali… apa aku… tidak sakit?"

"Sakit sedikit," Siwon menjawab. "Tapi nanti akan nikmat sekali…"

Siwon melihat Yesung berusaha keras untuk mempercayainya. Ia segera membelai-belai paha Yesung untuk memberikan keyakinan pada pria cantik itu. Paha lembut itu kemudian dibukanya, menampakkan liang senggama Yesung yang sudah siap.

Siwon langsung memasuki Yesung dengan cepat, menembus kehangatan pria cantik itu. Membuat Yesung menggelinjang hebat dan meringis merasakan besarnya kejantanan Siwon di dalam tubuhnya. Siwon segera bergerak lembut, melakukan tusukan-tusukan dalam dan membuat Yesung bernafas pendek-pendek. Siwon melenguh nikmat, dinding-dinding Yesung mencengkeramnya erat.

Wajah cantik Yesung memandanginya sayu dengan mata setengah tertutup sambil mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya. Sensasi menyetubuhi orang yang telah lama dicintainya memang berbeda. Kenikmatan dan kehangatan yang dirasakannya kini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sakit?" ia bertanya penuh perhatian sambil mengusap keringat Yesung.

"Hm," Yesung hanya bergumam.

Siwon kembali menciumi bibir Yesung yang setengah terbuka dengan liar, sambil secara perlahan meningkatkan tempo gerakannya.

"Ahh…" Yesung mendesah saat Siwon menumbuk titik kenikmatannya. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat dan ia meracau agar Siwon kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Segera Siwon meningkatkan kecepatan dan kedalaman tusukannya. Terus mengenai titik terdalam Yesung hingga Yesung semakin keras melenguh dan mendesah. Wajahnya kini tidak lagi mencerminkan rasa sakit, namun bibirnya terbuka dalam kenikmatan luar biasa yang melandanya.

"Ahh, yah… hah…" tubuh Yesung pun kini ikut bergerak mengimbangi pergerakan Siwon.

Tangan Siwon pun kini telah menemukan kejantanan Yesung dan pria tampan itu mengocoknya sesuai ritme pergerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangan Yesung kini beralih mencengkeram sprei dan dengan terengah-engah ia tersenyum manis pada Siwon.

Siwon mencium bibir bengkak pria cantik itu dengan lembut, menyalurkan kebahagiaannya atas hasratnya yang terpenuhi dan kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan Yesung padanya. "Kau tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku memimpikan ini," ucap Siwon mencium hidung mancung Yesung.

Bila itu mungkin, rasanya Yesung semakin cantik kini di mata Siwon. Kulit putih Yesung seakan bersinar di atas sprei putih itu, merona-rona dengan sensualitas membara. "Cantik sekali," katanya. Bibir merah itu kembali dicumbunya mesra sambil terus meningkatkan kecepatannya di dalam tubuh Yesung.

Dinding-dinding Yesung semakin mengetat di sekeliling kejantanan Siwon, dan tubuh pria cantik itu bergetar semakin hebat dan terlonjak-lonjak sebagai akibat dari pergerakannya.

"Ahh, Hyungh…" Yesung mendesah saat spermanya kembali keluar, kali ini ke tangan Siwon dan perutnya sendiri.

"Hnnggh. Kau sangat nikmat," Siwon menikmati ejakulasi Yesung yang membuat dinding-dinding pria mungil itu menjadi semakin rapat dan mencengkeram kejantanannya semakin erat. Ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi saat ini, bergerak semakin cepat dan menusuk Yesung dengan lebih kuat.

Yesung mendesah dan menggelinjang menikmati ejakulasinya juga, dan kejantanannya yang tertindih tubuh Siwon kini menjadi terlalu sensitif.

Masih beberapa saat lagi Siwon bergerak membabi buta dalam tubuh Yesung sebelum akhirnya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh si cantik.

"Ohh," Siwon melenguh merasakan ejakulasinya, terus menusuk ke dalam tubuh Yesung dengan liar. Dia tetap berada di dalam tubuh Yesung, mencumbui wajah cantik pria mungil itu hingga ereksinya benar-benar berakhir.

"Aku harap ini seperti yang kau bayangkan," Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam diri Yesung beberapa menit kemudian.

Yesung yang sudah setengah tertidur karena kelelahan hanya tersenyum manis. Siwon menyelimuti pria mungil itu sementara dirinya sendiri beranjak untuk berpakaian dan berencana keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Hyung," panggil Yesung pelan. Ia menepuk bantal kosong di sebelahnya, sebagai isyarat agar Siwon tetap tinggal di sampingnya. "Jangan pergi."

Jadilah Siwon tidur bersama Yesung malam itu. Memeluk pria mungilnya yang cantik, yang terlelap bagaikan menenggak obat tidur. Sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur hingga lewat tengah malam. Seluruh kejadian malam ini dengan Yesung telah menyandera perhatiannya.

Kebahagiaan menemukan cinta Yesung, dan sungguh-sungguh bercinta dengan pria impiannya itu sungguh merupakan berkah yang tidak ternilai bagi Siwon. Meskipun demikian, rasa bersalah bahwa ia telah menodai kesucian tubuh Yesung juga mengganjal pikirannya. Ayah Yesung yang merupakan pejabat tinggi di Korea Selatan telah mempercayainya sejak ia kecil, dan kini, ia mengkhianati kepercayaan itu.

Siwon menatap bibir Yesung yang agak terbuka dalam tidurnya sambil terus melamun. Namun tiba-tiba sang pria cantik membuka matanya, dan langsung tersenyum lembut menatap pria yang sedang memperhatikannya itu.

"Hyung, kita bercinta lagi, yuk?" pinta Yesung malu-malu.

Siapalah Siwon untuk menolak permintaan si manis itu?

FIN

A/N: terinspirasi dari ff Missi_Mimi yg berjudul "Innocent"


End file.
